Train in The Evening
by Almighty X
Summary: Gadis itu tidak perduli dengan hujan yang turun dan juga suasana stasiun yang sangat sepi saat itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memainkan payung indigo yang dipegangnya, sambil menatap pemuda bersurai kuning yang ada di belakangnya. "Kereta akan menjemputku jam 5 sore nanti. Kau mau menemaniku menunggunya Naruto-kun?" dan suara kereta senja itu memudarkan suaranya. /NaruHina; oneshoot/


Sebelum baca, saya cuma mau bilang saya minta tolong sama para reader untuk baca A/N di bawah nanti ya ^^

* * *

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil berdiri di depan pemuda yang berada dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk itu. Seolah tidak menghiraukan pemandangan yang biasanya membuat sang kekasih mengoceh panjang lebar kali tinggi itu, gadis berambut indigo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan Naruto-kun?"

Ia menengadah kearah langit yang kala itu basah oleh hujan. Menghela nafas, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh sang gadis yang memiliki wangi lavender di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai pakaianku..."

Dan ia segera berbalik dengan malas, namun sedikit terhenti sambil membuat wajah bingung dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

("Tunggu, sejak kapan hujan? Aku baru menjemur pakaianku diluar?")

.

"Naruto-kun?"

.

Dan suara kereta senja tampak membuat lamunannya terbuyar dan dengan segera berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu setelah memberikan seulas senyuman tulus yang entah sejak kapan ia lupakan.

.

**Train in The Afternoon**

**.**

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rated : K+

Warning : OOC, Typo, Death Chara

Disclaimed : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Gadis itu tampak bersenandung kecil saat mereka berjalan saat itu. Dengan sebuah payung berwarna indigo, ia melangkah ringan di samping pemuda yang hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat tingkahnya. Siang ini benar-benar dingin, hujan benar-benar datang dan membuat cuaca berubah drastis.

Bahkan ia tidak melihat orang-orang yang biasanya berjalan-jalan saat weekend berlangsung. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang beserta dengan mobil yang silih berganti melewati mereka.

"Kau ingin kemana Hinata-chan?"

Sekali lagi senyuman itu, dan gadis itu berjalan melewatinya beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik menatapnya sambil tetap berjalan—mundur.

"Kereta yang akan kunaiki akan datang sore ini. Kau mau mengantarkanku bukan, Naruto-kun?"

Entah kenapa debar tak biasa terasa di dadanya, rasa sesak begitu saja datang membuatnya tanpa sadar membekukan senyumannya dengan saliva yang ia teguk dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah, ayo..."

("Tetapi kemana kau akan pergi?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak bisa meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri dan hanya tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Ia mencoba meneguk ludahnya sendiri, mencoba untuk menyamankan kerongkongannya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya.)

.

_(Ia melihat sosok cantik yang ada di sebrang rel kereta itu. Berambut indigo, dan memiliki mata yang putih. Cukup unik, tetapi itu adalah iris mata yang indah. Yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar melangkah melewati rel kereta yang ada di depannya._

_"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto—aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?"_

_Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan jawabannya. Walaupun kereta senja saat itu berbunyi, namun ia tidak pernah melupakan suara indah yang gadis itu berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu._

_"Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga...")_

.

Entah sejak kapan kaki mereka melangkah menuju ke sebuah stasiun tua yang ada di pinggir kota. Meletakkan payung mereka begitu saja di dekat gerbang kereta, melangkah maju menuju ke dalam bangunan yang ada di sana. Tidak ada siapapun disana, dan hanya ada mereka berdua hingga kaki mereka berhenti dan membawa mereka ke tepian rel.

"Ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu tidak? Saat kau tiba-tiba saja menyebrangi rel kereta menuju ke preon di sebelah, hanya untuk menanyakan namaku," Jeda kecil dengan tawa manis yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, "jujur saat itu kukira kau adalah orang gila."

Tentu ia ingat, ia melakukannya seperti seseorang yang kerasukan sesuatu. Ia tahu itu berbahaya, namun ia juga tahu kalau itu akan membawanya pada sesuatu yang baru—bernama cinta.

"Tetapi bukankah itu adalah awal segalanya?"

Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk seraya menerawang ke depan. Seolah menunggu sesuatu di ujung rel kereta itu. Tentu, gadis itu berkata bahwa keretanya akan datang sore ini—dan mereka disini untuk menunggunya.

Tetapi apakah kereta itu akan datang? Bukankah—

Matanya membulat saat melihat sesuatu di ujung rel kereta itu. Sebuah kereta yang melaju sangat cepat, sementara gadis itu berdiri melewati garis kuning aman yang ada di tepian rel itu.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

.

_(Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk melangkah mendekati gadis yang ada di sebrang rel kereta itu. Ia hanya bisa memandanginya sambil sesekali menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap gadis itu._

_Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore—dan ia tahu kereta gadis itu akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ia tahu kalau ia harus mengatakannya saat ini._

_"HINATA-CHAN!" Tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia hanya menatap gadis itu yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah bingung, "AKU MENYUKAI—"_

_Dan kata-kata terakhir tenggelam saat kereta senja memisahkan mereka selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya tertunduk lemas dan menghela nafas, saat melihat kereta itu berjalan menjauh tanpa ada sosok gadis itu di sebrang sana. Tentu, gadis itu sudah pergi dan mungkin saja akan menganggapnya aneh hingga tidak akan menyapanya lagi._

_Berbalik lesu, saat berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang wajah pucatnya kini dihiasi dengan semburat merah di pipi._

_"Hinata—"_

_Gadis itu berjinjit, tampak mencoba untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Volumenya bukanlah volume suara orang yang berbisik. Namun terima kasih, karena saat ia berbisik kereta tampak melaju di dekat mereka hingga ia masih bisa mendengarnya mengatakan satu kalimat untuknya._

_"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-kun.")_

.

Ia memeluk sosok itu dengan erat seolah sosok itu akan menghilang kapanpun ketika ia melepaskannya. Kereta begitu saja pergi melewati mereka, tanpa berhenti sedikitpun. Belum pukul 5 sore, ia belum harus pergi—ia masih bisa bersama dengan gadis ini sampai kapanpun.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar hangat…"

Suara yang pelan itu tampak membuatnya menatap gadis di dekapannya. Gadis yang hanya menutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut, menutup matanya seolah merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapannya. Saat tangannya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kemeja lengan panjang itu menyentuh tangannya—

Rasanya seperti tersentuh oleh sebongkah batu es…

"Kalau aku pergi, berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih," pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap mata putih yang tertutup di dekapannya, "dan kuharap kau akan terus mengingatku…"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Soalnya sebentar lagi pukul 5 sore, dan aku harus pergi sih. Makanya aku ingin mendengarkan jawaban Naruto-kun!" melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan tampak tersenyum menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tetapi kau mengatakannya seolah—"

Suara kereta tampak menghentikan perkataannya, saat kereta itu berhenti dan Hinata hanya berdiri di samping pintu masuk kereta yang ada di samping mereka. Senyuman itu biasanya selalu dan selalu membuat pemuda itu bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

Tetapi entah kenapa saat ini—itu seolah menjadi pertanda akan perpisahan mereka…

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi!" Hinata menatap kereta yang tampak ada di sampingnya. Naruto yang merasakan detak tak biasa itu mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tangannya menggapai kearah Hinata yang ada di depannya. Namun sebelum ia bisa mencoba untuk menggapainya, tangannya sudah dipegang oleh gadis itu dan tubuhnya ditarik.

Sebuah kecupan di bibir, singkat namun tampak benar-benar berarti untuk pemuda itu.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun…"

Dan sebelum ia bisa menjawab ataupun menahan gadis itu, angin kuat berhembus membuatnya menutup matanya erat. Suara kereta senja itu seolah berlalu dengan cepat hingga saat ia membuka mata, sosok Hinata tidak ada disana bersama dengan kereta yang membawanya.

"Hi—Hinata-chan…?"

…

TRRRRR…

Suara handphone yang berbunyi tampak membuatnya segera mengangkat handphone itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ya?"

[ Naruto, kemana saja kau?! Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi berkali-kali dan kau tidak pernah mengangkatnya! ]

Pemuda itu masih menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan stasiun itu begitu tua dan tidak terawat seperti ini? Sejak kapan stasiun itu menjadi sepi dengan semua kegiatan dan orang-orang yang biasanya berlalu lalang?

[ Kau tidak lupa ini hari apa bukan? ]

"…minggu?"

[ Kau tidak ingat?! Hari ini Hinata akan dimakamkan! Kau bahkan tidak datang hingga saat terakhir, ia baru saja dimakamkan beberapa menit yang lalu! ]

…

"H—huh? Pemakaman Hinata-chan?"

Tunggu, tidak mungkin bukan—Hinata baru saja menemuinya pagi tadi, tersenyum padanya, berjalan bersama dengannya, bahkan ia memeluknya dan gadis itu juga menciumnya. Tidak mungkin kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya Haruno Sakura itu benar.

"Tunggu, tetapi Hinata-chan baru saja bersama denganku, dan kami pergi ke stasiun tempat kami biasa bertemu dan—"

[ Stasiun? Stasiun tua itu? Tetapi kau tahu kalau stasiun itu sudah tidak beroperasi sejak 1 bulan yang lalu Naruto. Apakah kau benar-benar yakin tidak apa-apa? ]

"—aku akan segera kesana."

.

_(Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, berada di tempat itu walaupun mereka tahu kalau kereta yang menghubungkan mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti lagi di stasiun itu. Tetapi tentu mereka tidak bisa melupakan tempat itu—karena itu adalah awal dari pertemuan mereka._

_"Ah, kereta akan melewati stasiun ini…"_

_Suara kereta yang samar terdengar itu membuat pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang tampak menoleh mencari gadis yang sedang bermain di pinggir rel kereta itu._

_"Hinata-chan, berhati-hatilah!" gadis itu menoleh dan tampak menatap Naruto yang sedikit berteriak, "akan ada kereta yang—" matanya membulat saat gadis itu terpeleset pada tepi preon yang membatasi antara stasiun dengan gerbong kereta itu._

_Sementara yang ia lihat, kereta sudah berada di depan mata. Ia mencoba untuk menggapai saat tubuh gadis itu seolah terjatuh dalam gerakan lambat. Dan saat ia sadar, kereta itu tampak melewati stasiun begitu saja, membawa sosok gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya._

_"HINATA-CHAN!"_

_Dan saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, saat mereka bertemu pertama kali, dan akan menjadi saat mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.)_

.

Ia ingat semuanya, saat pertama kali ia bertemu gadis itu, saat pertama kali ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu, dan saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan saat ini, ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan sebuah batu nisan yang terukir nama gadis itu.

'Hinata Hyuuga'

"Apakah—Hinata-chan ada disana?"

Kedua sahabatnya tampak terdiam, semua pelayat sudah pergi bahkan sebelum Naruto datang ke tempat itu. Mereka tahu kalau itu sangat berat untuk Naruto—mereka tahu kalau ia belum bisa menerima kematian dari gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kau yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya Naruto. Tetapi kau terus menyangkal kalau Hinata sudah tidak ada…"

Tentu, karena bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum ia melangkah kemari—gadis itu masih bersama dengannya. Mereka masih bersama dan bahkan gadis itu sempat menciumnya, tersenyum padanya dan—

_('Sudah saatnya aku pergi—sayonara, Naruto-kun…')_

Sayonara—

Ia seharusnya sudah tahu kalau itu bukanlah tanda bahwa gadis itu akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ini. Itu bukanlah ucapan 'jaa matta ne' yang menandakan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Itu adalah ucapan perpisahan yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi.

_("Kalau aku pergi, kuharap kau tidak bersedih dan akan selalu mengingatku…")_

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu—bodoh…"

Suara itu tenggelam, bersama dengan suara kereta senja yang lewat—yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada pertemuan dan juga perpisahan mereka.

[ Owari! ]

Oke, pertama saya minta tolong sama minna buat jangan review kalau cuma karena pengen nagih ffic saya yang dua itu… /plak

Bukannya kaya gimana, tapi di ffic oneshot terbaru saya sebelum ini ga ada yang komen tentang ffic yang saya buat itu malah komen ffic yang belum dilanjutin ;_; saya kan jadi ga tau gimana komentar reader tentang ffic saya yang "Reality" ;_; /curcol

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain tentang kapan lanjut Forgetable Emotion dkk, lewat PM aja ;) saya mau minta komen tentang ffic ini ^^

Maaf kalau A/N saya tidak berkenan dihati anda…

Tapi saya cuma pengen sedikit curcol karena oneshoot paling baru sebelum ini punya saya cuma dikit yang komen tentang ceritanya u.u

Nah, jadi sekarang silahkan di review yang ini ;D yang belum ngeh, yang ada di dalam kurung itu flash back~

Ada yang mau komen? ^^ selain tanya tentang ffic lainnya selain ini :)


End file.
